The Misinterpreted Warning
by pikajay
Summary: YYH x HxH x HP With the rebirth of an enemy, the new Reikai Tantei team has to infiltrate the magic community to prevent a prophecy from fulfilling. Due to short numbers, the King of Reikai reassigns their predecessors to join them in balancing the world.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: (YYH x HxH x HP) (Slight AU) With the rebirth of a dangerous enemy, the newest Reikai Tantei team has to infiltrate the wizardry community to prevent a prophecy from fulfilling. Due to their short numbers, the King of Reikai reassigns their predecessors to join them to ensure the balance of the world once again.

**Warning**: May (hopefully won't) contain slight OOC. Will contain spoilers for Hunter x Hunter up to Chapter 282 (may change), and the endings of Yu Yu Hakusho (manga) and Harry Potter (books). Slight AU for the Hunter x Hunter universe, as it is moulded with our world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi), _Hunter x Hunter_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi) or _Harry Potter_ (© J.K. Rowling).

* * *

Prologue

'_To listen before you judge … to look at the world through their eyes … to understand what they feel … that is the true form of effective communication and understanding.'_

* * *

For the past two years since the barrier came down, demons had begun to make their existence known, ever slowly and carefully, to the human race. And, ever slowly and carefully, the humans began to accept them into their complex society and their changing culture. The demons began to adapt themselves to the social norms and would always lend a helping hand, paw, wing, or fin to a human in need.

_To assist them in need of help, to guide them when they have lost their way, and to protect them from themselves._

For three years since Enki's right to the throne, this rule was, and still is, the absolute rule amongst all demons. The act of having 'the strong protect the weak' did not appeal to most demons at first, but as they began to understand how the humans were struggling to make the most of their short existence, a grudging respect towards the evolved primates had developed. At the moment, the demons had only focused on Asia, where demons are more accepted.

However, not all demons, and even some humans, did not like the idea of peace. Little by little, rebellion broke out. And, little by little, the situation would be dealt with accordingly.

'Hunters' are known in Reikai (Spirit Realm) as the Spirit Defence Force (SDF), known in Makai (Demon Realm) as ruthless demon killers, and known in Ningenkai (Human Realm) as extraordinary people with special privileges. There are two different types of Hunters: one consisting of spirits with the skill to control their rei-ki (spirit energy), and the other consisting of living humans who have managed to pass an extremely difficult exam. Not many can become Hunters as, with both types, around one in ten thousand examinees can pass the exams.

A year ago, an agreement between the King of Reikai and the President of the Hunter Committee had allowed the living human Hunters to join forces with the spirit Hunters to create a better control over any troubles that may happen in both Reikai and Ningenkai.

For two years, there was true peace amongst the humans, spirits and demons. That is, until the wizardry world brought back the one human who could potentially break the balance.

The wizardry world, a small insignificant society spread across Europe and America, contains humans who had already accepted the existence of demons for a long time. These demons are referred to as 'magical creatures', but were however forced into hiding when the wizards and witches had labelled them as 'dangerous', or were put into slavery because 'they can do what we can't'. This showing of arrogance had lead them into a disagreement with the non-magical people and Hunters, causing such a large riff between the two groups that the Wizards began to close themselves away from the rest of the world, preferring to continue their tradition in an endless cycle. This isolation and cycle, however, has also made the Wizards oblivious to the functions in how the non-magical people have managed to advance in their technology with the help of the advantaged Hunters.

This human, this Wizard, was dangerous and – in every aspect of the word – evil. His dream, his ambition, to rid the world of non-magical people was back on course after fifteen years of avoiding the ferry girls – or in western cultures known as Grim Reapers – but this time he had an advantage he didn't have before. He, on the other hand, is not aware of this, which is extremely fortunate for his opponents.

The forbidden rebirth of a human and his new development has drawn the attention of the authorities in both Reikai and Makai – an unusual occurrence. And, due to certain situations, the universal law of forbidding the dead to interfere with the living directly has created a loop hole.

A loop hole that can start an all-out war between this one wizard and his minions … against the combined powers of other wizards, non-magical people, spirits, Hunters and demons.

However, as with every other war, the slightest change in the balance can cause dramatic differences … and unexpected outcomes.

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for taking the time to read this.

First off, I've never been good at grammar, so can someone recommend me to a good beta reader and a story they have beta-ed? It would be much appreciated.

Secondly, take note that this is a _prologue_, meaning the chapters afterwards would be much longer. I'll try to make my chapters over 3 000 words.

Well, that's all for now. The next chapter should be up the moment I find a suitable beta for my story ... or if I just feel like it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary**: (YYH x HxH x HP) (Slight AU) With the rebirth of a dangerous enemy, the newest Reikai Tantei team has to infiltrate the wizardry community to prevent a prophecy from fulfilling. Due to their short numbers, the King of Reikai reassigns their predecessors to join them to ensure the balance of the world once again.

**Warning**: May (hopefully won't) contain slight OOC. Will contain spoilers for Hunter x Hunter up to Chapter 283 (may change), and the endings of Yu Yu Hakusho (manga) and Harry Potter (books). Slight AU for the Hunter x Hunter universe, as it is moulded with our world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi), _Hunter x Hunter_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi) or _Harry Potter_ (© J.K. Rowling).

* * *

Chapter 1

'_Wanting to save one of your comrades... is it that hard to understand?' _~ Gon

* * *

Within the rarest of moments where he could simply relax and enjoy tranquillity, Kurapika found himself sighing in relief when the last man left the room. He had just been in a meeting with one of his many "friendly" rivals who wished to request an alliance with the Nostrad Clan. Of course, Kurapika saw through the act and "politely" pointed out _all_ the methods that they had used to try and sabotage his profits.

Let's say, they left rather gladly.

Hooking his finger into the handle of his teacup he took a slow sip of the warm liquid, despite the smouldering heat outside. He closed his brown(1) eyes in bliss, his ears picking up the low, soft notes of _Nocturne in A minor _echoing from the room a few doors down. It would seem like he wasn't the only one who was taking advantage of the newfound inactivity.

Then...

"Kurapika! There's trouble again!"

... Anyone heard of Murphy's Law?

Suppressing a groan, the blond turned slightly in his chair to face the large Victorian-style window behind him. In the near distance, a faint outline of a woman could be seen flying at an alarming speed on an oar towards the manor. Though he couldn't see her properly didn't mean he couldn't hear her rapid speech, which was giving him a slight headache. Almost reluctantly, Kurapika heaved himself off his comfortable seat (that made an imprint of him due to his long hours of work) and paced himself to the door to the left. Opening the door, he punched in a few chosen buttons on the number pad at the side of the cabinet and stepped back as the cabinet slid aside to reveal two glass cases.

Inside one of the cases, this one filled with liquid gel, contained eighteen eyeballs staring eerily ahead, their scarlet pupils only enhancing the effect. Kurapika stared fondly at them for a while before he moved onto the next glass case.

This one contained a body, a human body no less. Its anatomy was of a young female with long, abnormal blue hair and blank cerise eyes. Without delay, the transparent woman (who had entered the room a moment ago) leapt into the body and began to take possession of the soulless being. Kurapika set to work on opening the tightly sealed case and undoing the straps on the upright body. When all this was done, the now soul-filled body stepped out of the case and began to stretch her stiff limbs.

"Thanks for taking care of the shell, Kurapika," she said while stretching her arms forward until she heard a satisfying "crack". "I'm so glad that I don't have to keep thinking of a hiding spot for this body; some stray animal keeps finding it and damaging it!"

Kurapika closed the case, and with one last glance at the other case, he resealed the hidden compartment and closed the door. "It was nothing," he said before heading back to his seat, the woman following to stand beside him. "I assume _they_ would be here soon?"

Before she could reply, a startled cry could be heard outside at the front gate of the manor. Glancing outside, the blond observed with mild amusement as he watched three figures heading towards the main door, leaving a security guard to eat their dust.

A second later, a beep be could heard ringing and only stopped when Kurapika pressed the button on the intercom. "Yes?"

"Ah, Kurapika-sama! Three intruders, a man and two teens –"

"I know," he cut in, startling the newly recruited security guard. "They're friends."

Just as he cut the connection loud, hurried footsteps could be heard in the corridor before the heavy oak door slammed opened. There at the doorway stood the three "intruders".

The oldest of the three was hunched over as he attempted to catch his breath, in contrast to the two younger boys who looked like their small trip was only one step worth. His attire, Kurapika noticed with mild amusement, had fewer layers than it usually did, with only his white button-down shirt, belt, navy-blue pants and leather shoes in the right places. His blazer had somehow found its sleeves tied around the man's neck, while the tie had somehow found its way to his back. The dark shades that usually resided on the bridge of his nose were mysteriously missing. The black suitcase, which was held by a tanned, sweating hand, was un-ceremonially dropped onto the forest-green carpet, the sudden descent creating a loud 'thud'.

When he finally caught his breath, the man casually wiped his hands against his pants, reclaimed his suitcase, straightened himself, and marched towards the two earlier occupants of the room in a rather comical expression of anger.

"Botan!" he exclaimed aggressively, slamming his fist on the desk and directing his gaze onto the woman. "What right do you have in telling the lecturer that I'm "in a top secret organisation who deals with criminals"? Couldn't you be more discreet, you know, perhaps saying something like "his mother is ill" or something?"

Botan frowned in confusion as one of the two teens snickered, the other blinked and Kurapika rolled his eyes expectantly. "But, Leorio," she said, "you are."

This prompted the amused teen, the younger of the two, to give a short laugh. "Ojii-san (old man), shouldn't you be more surprised that your lecturer has a high spiritual awareness? If he could communicate with Obaa-san (old woman), it would only be common sense that he knows about spirits anyways." He was rewarded with painful hit on the head from a materialised oar.

"We were lucky," piped up the other teen, his eyes mixed with amusement and concern at his best friend, "that Sutuwato-sensei had already known what we were. He immediately let us off the moment he sensed your rei-ki." The last note was directed at the woman of the group, who halted from her continual punishment to the older teenager, who took that opportunity to escape Botan's oar-length range.

"Putting all that aside," said Kurapika, drawing the attention of everyone, "I believe you had a reason as to why you went through all that trouble to get us all here."

Lighting up in realisation, Botan materialised a tape into her hand and began to wave it excitedly. "You have another mission!"

Leorio groaned in disbelief as the blond took out the remote to reveal the television set. "Just great," the man muttered sarcastically. "Another mission to delay my studies."

"Oh, stop whinging," said Botan as she placed the cassette into the VCR. "The world isn't going to wait for you to graduate."

The two youngest had made themselves comfortable on the couch on the opposite wall of the television, while the remaining man standing chose to sit on the carpet beside Botan, and Kurapika stayed content in remaining in his seat.

Immediately, the face of an eighteen-year-old man appeared on the screen, holding an expression of mild grim. His cerulean eyes had a hard expression and his jaw was slight clinched. Unfortunately for the four males, it was not a familiar face.

"Hello Reikai Tantei (Spirit Detectives), I hope your three months of peace were enough for you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Enma-daioh, primary ruler of the Reikai and Koenma's father –"

"Doesn't he look a bit too young to be the ruler and a dad?" said Leorio in disbelief.

"Shh! He happens to be thousands of years older than you, you know!" screeched Botan, miffed at the man's lack of respect.

"- is unavailable, and the matter needs to be dealt with immediately. As you are aware, the wizardry world is currently at war with a man named Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle." An image of Riddle's snake-like face appeared on the screen. "As the Reikai are forbidden to interfere with Ningenkai matters unless it involves our own, we have not put much thought into them.

"Recently, a wizard was 'spirited away' into the Makai. This, of course, is not an unusual situation in itself. However, the patrol that found him had been searching through his memories to erase his stay in the Makai, when the youkai found a peculiar memory involving a prophecy.

"As you should know, prophecies are created by the Reikai as an indirect way to warn humans of certain situations. However, as we haven't been paying attention to the actions of the living humans, wizards in particular, we didn't realise that the meaning of 'prophecy' in the Ningenkai had been changed in the few thousand years since we first introduced it. Also, as the wizards and witches are obviously superstitious, they take prophecies rather seriously.

"Due to this, this prophecy I mentioned is an interesting one. It involves the 'fate' of the person who's suppose to defeat 'the Dark Lord'. Now this person, a sixteen-year-old boy by the name of Potter Harry –" An image of a scrawny teenager appeared on the screen, his bright, emerald eyes framed with round-rimmed glasses and his untidy black hair used in a failed attempt to hide the single lightning-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead "– has unfortunately been bonded through soul to this 'Dark Lord', or Lord Voldemort, caused by a backfired killing spell. Because of this, if Potter is to defeat this Dark Lord, he must kill himself too.

"For your primary mission, I need you to delay the prophecy as much as possible to find a way to extract Lord Voldemort's soul fragment from Potter-san. I need you to infiltrate either the school that Potter goes to called 'Hogwarts', the wizardry government called the 'Ministry of Magic' where the shards of the shattered prophecy resides, or the lair of Lord Voldemort... if we can find it. If possible, I would prefer it if you were able to infiltrate all three locations at once to make information gathering faster and more easily.

"For the next week, I would like you to discuss on what you believe is the right course of action for this situation, and how you expect to achieve results. I'll be expecting to meet you all personally on Tuesday for further details. If there are questions you would like to ask, tell Botan and she would relay the question to me so that I can give you your answer during our appointment." There was a pause. "And just so you know, the mission is within the United Kingdom region."

And with that, there was silence in the room; the only sounds heard were coming from the rewinding tape and the faint notes of _Moonlight in G major_.

Kurapika couldn't help but frown as he began to replay specific parts of the video. Enma-daioh was obviously leaving out some bits, like how long it was expected the mission to be and what the secondary consequences were if the mission failed, if you ignored the fact that thousands of innocent lives were on the line. Also, the image of Lord Voldemort had sent a nagging feeling in his gut...

"Kurapika, what do you think?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the blond blinked at the expected look in a pair of soft brown eyes, courtesy of one Freeces Gon. Swiping his eyes across the room, he found that the other three were also keen on hearing his opinion on the situation. Leaning forward slightly, he placed his elbows on the table and bridged his intertwined hands just under his eyes. Closing his eyes, he began to contemplate on what he knew so far.

Having only researched about the wizardry society briefly before, he mentally cursed at his limited knowledge. He knew that the majority of them resided within Europe and North America regions, a rare few within Africa, South America, Australia and India. He knew that those who lived within Asia preferred their own Eastern magic, consisting of shamanism, element manipulation, and the usage of Nen. He also knew that Western magic was mainly based around personal needs and convenience instead of combat and defence, though there were a few selected spells that Kurapika thought useful though not entirely reliable.

The word "Hogwarts" had appeared several times when he was researching about education within their society, one section specifically stated that it "is the most prestigious and well-known magic school in the world". He had read how the school was also the most well protected as it had many defence systems (obviously, no details were given). Its current headmaster was Albus Dumbledore, said to be "the strongest wizard in the world and the only one He-who-must-not-be-Named feared". Kurapika could tell that this "Dumbledore" was one of the main reasons as to why Voldemort didn't attempt to destroy the school, hence why it was considered to be "the most well protected".

The "Ministry of Magic" as Kurapika had found out recently, was going through a political election for the next Minister of Magic. As far as he could tell, the debate was rather one-sided and there was no doubt that the government would soon be under new and hopefully better (for them) leadership. The Ministry was also considered to be one of the most well protected areas, but with greedy politicians and their lack in security (if the fact that a bunch of school kids managed to break in was any indication), this fact was easily dismissed.

Voldemort's lair, on the other hand, was a whole different matter. The fact that the Reikai still couldn't find it meant that Voldemort was cunning and had enough experience with spirit energy to know how to avoid the Reikai cameras. The only lead would be that he was in the United Kingdom region, or Europe in general, as all his attacks happened there and it would be foolish if he was too far. From what he read, all Kurapika found out was that Voldemort was definitely well-rehearsed in what he did.

Kurapika frowned when he realised something; the UK was too large for a four-man team and with each destination so spread out, it would be hard to even _attempt_ to infiltrate all three, especially with the limit in communication.

Killua could easily blend in with the Death Eaters (Voldemort's minions) with his reputation as the heir of the infamous Zaoldyeck family. The problem there was that Gon wouldn't want to be separated from Killua for too long and vice versa. They definitely trusted each other to watch each other's back, but Kurapika wasn't too sure of how Voldemort's ideals would affect Gon. According to Killua's recount, the incident where the Genei Ryodan (Phantom Troupe) had managed to capture the two had brought Gon into a rare state of angry at the Spiders' insensitivity. The young boy was only lucky that the coin landed on the right side(2).

Gon himself should go to the school, under the guise of a transfer student. If a background check was needed, it could easily be said that he was home trained by Wing and Biscuit. His ability to simplify complex knowledge would make it easy for Gon to acquire enough knowledge to enter the fifth year (if given to him in the right way) and his nature would make it easy to gather information from other students and staff members. Also, as an Enhancer, he had a better control over his nen, or "magic" as wizards would call it, so it would be easier for him to perform spells.

Leorio was a rather difficult case. He was too prideful to join the ranks of Voldemort, he wasn't especially good when it came to politics, and he was too old to enter Hogwarts as a student and didn't house any specialty in "Defence Against the Dark Arts" as it was the only staff position that seemed to be available. He would definitely be in his element if he were at St Mungo's (the main wizardry hospital) but there wouldn't be any use in doing so. His inexperience as a doctor, nonetheless a Healer, would also make it extremely hard for him to become a call-in doctor for the Ministry.

Kurapika would definitely be the one to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic; his influence as a business man could easily rival a politician. The only problem would be in which department he would get the most information. Unfortunately, the blond hadn't read anything about the Ministry's departments and their significance, so couldn't deduce as to which was his best option. His best bets would be departments involving economics or security, having had plenty of experience with both.

The problem now was: what about reinforcements? The team were soon to enter a territory in the midst of war, and despite their unique abilities and Kurapika's confidence that they would be able to pull off the job, it was the wizards he didn't trust. Items to eavesdrop, potions to change one's identity, a spell to erase one's memory and the difficult (but achievable) ability to read one's thoughts were definitely only a few of many that could reveal their true intentions. Senritsu would definitely be an advantage to avoid this, but she would be busy here in Japan, co-heading the company while Kurapika's away.

After what seemed like hours (when in reality it was three minutes), the twenty year old slowly opened his eyes and unlaced his fingers calmly. He subconsciously noticed that the piano had become silent, most likely due to the fact that his next meeting would be within the hour. Taking out a notepad, he began to write a few selected words before tear the page out and handing it to Botan.

"These," he said, indicating the note, "are a few books I would need you to collect from the main library in Reikai. I also need you to ask him if it is possible for him to recommend to us anyone experienced in this field of work to aid us, as we would almost definitely need more people."

The ferry girl nodded in understanding and began to head towards the exit (the window). "Sure, I'll be sure to tell him immediately." She opened the window, letting in a wave of hot wind, and mounted her oar. "Well, you know how to call me. See you later!" And she was gone.

After closing the window, Kurapika turned to his friends. "I have the general idea of what we could do, but we are lacking information to be certain."

Gon, his eyes bright and his lips curled into its trademark smile, stood up from his spot on the couch to stand in front of the desk. The other two followed his example and stood on either side of him, both housing reassuring smiles. "Don't worry about it, Kurapika," he said wistfully. "I'm sure whatever happens in this mission, it'll be alright in the end." This was agreed wholeheartedly by both Killua and Leorio.

The blond was touched by their support and couldn't help but smile back in return.

But even so, Kurapika couldn't help but notice that the feeling in his gut hadn't completely disappeared.

* * *

1. In the manga, Kurapika has brown eyes instead of blue/green eyes, as shown in the anime/OVAs.

2. This happened at the time Gon said the quote above (under the title). The Spiders had flipped a decision-making coin, one side to go along with Kurapika's deal and the other to kill them.

* * *

**AN**: Mou... I wanted to post this before the end of October, but then someone wanted to be my beta, so I've been waiting for her to send it back (she still hasn't). Anyways, I thought I may as well post it up now and just replace it if my beta made any changes. You've waited long enough.

I'm going to try and post monthly, as I do need to study. Suggestions for improve are warmly welcomed and critical analysis are appreciated. Oh, and thanks for all those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary**: (YYH x HxH x HP) (Slight AU) With the rebirth of a dangerous enemy, the newest Reikai Tantei team has to infiltrate the wizardry community to prevent a prophecy from fulfilling. Due to their short numbers, the King of Reikai reassigns their predecessors to join them to ensure the balance of the world once again.

**Warning**: May (hopefully won't) contain slight OOC. Will contain spoilers for Hunter x Hunter up to Chapter 290 (may change), and the endings of Yu Yu Hakusho (manga) and Harry Potter (books). Slight AU for the Hunter x Hunter universe, as it is moulded with our world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi), _Hunter x Hunter_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi) or _Harry Potter_ (© J.K. Rowling).

* * *

Chapter 2

"_In order to belong, one should give themselves opportunities, not wait for them."_

* * *

A few days went and passed, and the next thing the Reikai Tantei knew, it was Tuesday. At Mushiyori Junior High, school was finally out and students began to head towards the front gates in tight clusters... which was rather unfortunate for two of the students.

"Out of the way! Move it! Don't you understand Japanese? I said _move_! I swear I'll kill you for real if you don't listen to me!"

"Killua, maybe you shouldn't be so harsh …"

"Move it! Seriously-pissed-off-Zaoldyeck coming through! Oi! That was my foot!"

"... It's your own fault."

"Not _helping_, Gon!"

Gon was so occupied with making sure Killua didn't really kill anyone, he didn't notice his own obstacle. Colliding with the other person, he began to stumble backwards before long, petite fingers grabbed his arm and held him in place. Looking up, he saw the face of a young woman, her short black hair framing it, along with amused hazel eyes. When she was sure he could stand on his own, she let go of his arm, her fingers slightly brushed against it.

"Ah! Gomen (sorry)!" said Gon, bowing hastily. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The woman smiled softly. "It's okay; I wasn't looking either."

Bowing once again, Gon ran off to catch up to his best friend, who looked liked he finally managed to create a fairly clear path for them (if the fallen students were any indication).

He didn't see the grim look on the woman's face.

"Tangling yourself inside those magical threads... my, you've really met trouble this time, haven't you... Freeces-san?"

* * *

"About time you guys arrived. What took you so long?"

The four had finally arrived at the Nostrad Manor, this time though they were inside Senritsu's room, who was more than glad to help them, even if it meant that she had to look after four soulless bodies. The Reikai Tantei and Botan were now sitting (rather uncomfortably) on the extra-long oar, speeding towards the portal for Reikai.

"I mean, seriously, I thought you would be more serious about this after a year," continued the ferry girl as she stirred the oar to avoid some startled birds.

"We are," stated Killua, who was wedged between Kurapika and Gon. "It's everyone else who's making our job difficult. It's so annoying; the people who you are protecting are the same ones who block your way when something comes up."

"We can't blame them," pointed out Gon, swinging his legs absentmindedly as if the speed didn't affect him at all, despite the fact that he was closest to the front besides Botan. "If everyone was aware of the danger they're in, there would be a lot of panic, making it even harder to protect them."

Leorio, who was looking a little green, decided to put in his own two-cents. "And if everyone could use Nen, there would be more chances of people becoming corrupt, thus making our job even harder, especially if they had Nen abilities."

Kurapika had noticed Botan's pulled face. "Is something the matter, Botan?"

Giving a sheepish smile, she replied, "It's nothing really; I just haven't gotten used to having the term 'Nen' replace 'rei-ki', is all."

"Don't worry; you'll get used to it, just like how I got used to say rei-ki instead of Nen sometimes," reassured Gon, emphasising his point through a smile.

Botan nodded in gratitude, just as they were sent through the portal dividing the Ningenkai and Reikai.

The room for Enma's office was so large, it looked liked it was meant for someone of a larger size. Its high ceiling and large area definitely didn't seem like it fit the seemingly eighteen-year-old god, especially with how much empty space there was (if you ignored the piles of paperwork). Nevertheless, the ruler of Reikai was sitting comfortably in his armchair behind his desk as the Reikai Tantei entered the office, led by Ayame. He watched in concealed amusement when he noticed the look of amazement on the young boy with raven hair and the man in the suit. The boy with the bored aura looked like he had seen better (as if), while the young adult with aura-radiated chains on his right hand merely took in his surroundings. The four males each took a seat before his desk while Ayame stood next to his own seat, silently refusing to sit.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Reikai Tantei... or should I say 'Hunters'?"

"'Reikai Tantei' is fine, Enma-daioh," replied the blond one. "That is the title we accepted when we joined."

Enma nodded in acceptance. "Very well. I hope you do not mind waiting; Koenma's a bit preoccupied at the moment so he won't be coming and the reinforcement you had requested would be arriving soon." He paused for a moment before he leaned over slightly. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I would rather they join the mission instead of mainly as back-up. You see, Botan had to go through certain … measures to get some of them to agree. One of them is arguable one of the strongest people in existence and gets restless easily. Another one of the group had to be forced to agree by his superior."

They didn't have to wait long.

"Oi! Toddler! You'd better have a darn good explanation for dragging me back into your clean up duty!... And why the Hell are you in your dad's office?"

"It would seem that someone is behind the times," muttered Enma as he stared wryly at the doorway. "I can't really say 'it's good to see you', but I'll say it anyways. It's good to see you again."

There, at the doorway, entered Botan and four unique individuals. Three of the four were emitting strong you-ki, causing Leorio and Killua to cringe slightly, while the remaining was emitting the strongest amount of rei-ki the current Reikai Tantei had ever encountered. To say the least, the group was undoubtedly, unbelievably strong.

"Aww, you know you missed me, Koenma. Where would you be if I wasn't there to save that chubby little arse of yours?" mocked the young man with black hair, his arrogant smirk firmly in place.

"First of all, I'm not Koenma anymore; I am Enma-daioh now, so show at least some respect, you nimrod. Second of all, this is _my_ office now; have you forgotten my father is in jail(1)? I didn't think that one and a half years of barely any contact from me could cause brain damage. But, then again, you don't have much of a brain to begin with, so it shouldn't make much of a difference."

The smirk was gone and the man growled so low it caused the back hairs of Enma's to rise. But that didn't mean he was threatened. One thing Enma knew about this particular demon was that he was dangerous, but was also loyal to his friends. That specific growl meant 'drop the insults and cut to the chase'. He took the hint.

The god cleared his throat loudly and turned to the gapping four in the seats. "Reikai Tantei, I would like you to meet your predecessors."

* * *

When Urameshi Yusuke heard about his abrupt summoning to the King of Reikai from his bubbly friend, he was not impressed.

Actually... he was downright _pissed_.

"Why do I have to be a part of this? Don't you already have a new team to pester? I have a life, you know, and this time I don't plan to waste it!"

Yes,,, he was _definitely _pissed.

"But Yusuke," pleaded Botan, throwing in a puppy-dog look for extra measures. "This is too big of an assignment for the current team. They specifically asked for experienced people, and you and the others were the only ones Enma could think of."

"No way, ho-zay," rejected Yusuke, his eyes remaining away from his friend. "Keiko would kill me if I left just before her exams; something about causing her stress or something. Try again next month."

Botan rolled her eyes. "It's only a meeting. The actual mission probably won't start officially until September. Weren't you listening to me?"

"But I'm busy!"

You see, Yusuke is actually on the pachinko machine at the moment...

**BONK!**

"You idiot!" yelled the irritated ferry girl, ignoring the drawn attention she was getting in the arcade as she shook her fist threatening. "Don't you realise how serious this is? The world is in danger and you say you're busy play _pachinko_?

**WAM!**

"And everyone's waiting for you! Even _Hiei_ is coming! _That's_ a miracle in itself! But it's not a team unless you are there!"

This time, Yusuke caught her fist.

"Maa, maa," said the Mazoku offhandedly, letting go of the stunned girl's fist. "I'll come, but if Keiko decides to beat me up after this, you take the hits."

Botan snorted un-ladylike and rolled her eyes again. _Well, at least he accepted,_ she thought as she promptly grabbed him by the ear, ignored his squawk of pain and the stares, and literally dragged him to the Kuwabara household where everyone else was waiting. Kurama and Hiei were discussing the recent coup d'état against Enki (more like Kurama talking and Hiei giving a remark now and then), Kuwabara was swooning over Yukina, who just brought in tea ("Oh, it turned cold again.") and surprisingly, Atsuko was there as well with Shizuru, both wearing baseball outfits of all things.

"Ah, mum! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Yusuke when Botan finally released his ear.

The woman smirked, an Urameshi trait, and began to finger the baseball bat next to her. "I heard you're going to visit Reikai for a while. I thought you might want some help in getting there."

Yusuke glared half-heartedly. He hadn't forgotten about the incident with the purists(2). "I can get there fine thanks."

The smirk didn't leave the woman's face.

"Alright, if you four could split from your bodies, then we can be on our wa –!"

**BONK! PONG!**

"What sort of mother/sister are you?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara as their spirits were promptly dragged by Kurama's own to sit on Botan's oar.

* * *

"... And that's why I didn't provide all of the information on the video."

"I see," muttered Kurapika when Enma had finished with his explanation. "I guess that's logical. I was wondering why the information on the video didn't quite seem complete. I _would_ be careless if such information was overheard."

"So, what do we do?" asked Yusuke, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "I mean, we obviously need to fit people into territories where they are most likely to fit in, right?"

Kurama nodded. "That's right. The thing is who goes where, why and how?"

"I already have ideas for my team," said Kurapika, "but now that we have more people, maybe it'll be best to know what you think is best for your team as well and then negotiate to even it out."

"Sounds logical," agreed Kurama. "I will definitely be at the Ministry since I work best when influencing a corrupted area. Yusuke would be best with Voldemort since I doubt he'll go to school or the Ministry. Hiei would go with him, since his Jagan would definitely be an ascent in finding his hideout. Kuwabara... well, I'm not too sure between the school and the Ministry. Kuwabara, what do you think?"

The other redhead thought for a while. "I think I'll do better in the Ministry. I'll probably scare the kids." Kurama nodded in understanding before turning to his other two friends.

"Do you two agree with my choice?" Hiei 'hn'ed while Yusuke nodded.

"You know me. I would rather die a third time than get caught inside a building with teachers, even if it is a school for magic." At the current Reikai Tantei's looks of bewilderment, he couldn't help but put his arrogant smirk on again. "What? Is it unnatural to see the dead walking and breathing?"

"Well, duh!" said a disbelieving Killua. "If the dead did come back to life, the world would be overpopulated. People die to be replaced by others. That's why the world is constant. If the dead comes back to life, then the flow is disrupted." He turned to glare at Enma, who flinched visibly. "_You_ of all people should know this. Even _one_ person can make a difference."

"Killua, drop it," Leorio said softly. "What happened, happened." This time, Killua turned to glare at his friend.

"You can't be serious! You're supposed to be the doctor, for crying out loud! Don't you think it's unfair that of all the people that had a purpose in dying, _he_," he pointed at the annoyed Mazoku, "is the only one that gets to be resurrected, twice might I add? Right, Gon?"

Gon, who was uncharacteristically quiet, merely sat in his seat and stared into space, making Killua's earlier frustration dissolve into worry. "Gon? What's with you?"

"It's unnatural..." the younger boy muttered, his eyes unfocused. "It's not right..."

"Gon?"

"Madam Isabel..."(3)

"What?"

Kurapika's eyes widen as he understood. "Madam Isabel! That's right! The woman who was resurrected for revenge." Killua blinked blankly, "You weren't there." Kurapika could hear Leorio snicker, muttering something about 'running away from a love-struck actress'. Killua heard and felt a blush creep up to his cheeks while replying with a 'shut up'.

Their predecessors blinked in confusion at the inside joke, but Yusuke seemed to catch on and a Cheshire-like grin formed on his lips. "So, if I get to know you better, can I be invited to your wedding?"

This resulted in a lot of swearing and would have ended with a destroyed office if Kurapika and Gon, who snapped back into reality after the first curse word, didn't restrain the former assassin. Hiei, Kurama and Kurapika watched all this in amusement while Kuwabara joined Yusuke and Leorio in howling with laughter. Enma was tempted to slam his forehead against the desk, but decided against ruining his superior look and instead chose to roll his eyes at the childish display along with Ayame and Botan.

"Enough!" he yelled, the cursing and laughter starting to get on his nerves. "We are here for a serious reason. If you wish to play childish antics, then do so _after_ the meeting. There's a world out there begging to be saved, you know!"

"I never volunteered to 'save the world'," scoffed Hiei, leaning against one of the columns. "I hate anything that has 'humans' and 'saving' in the same sentence."

Kurama chuckled slightly. "And yet, you just said such a sentence. Do you hate yourself?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Leorio, whom had just attempted to recover from their hysteria, erupted into fits of laughter again.

Hiei turned a venomous glare in the fox spirit's direction. "I will kill you."

"As you have promised so many times before," was the fox's cheeky reply.

Kurapika, noticing the visible veins bulging on Enma's forehead and the gritted teeth, sighed in resignation.

"I suggest that I go to the Ministry as well," he said, causing the others to turn their attention to him, "as I have experience in commerce and political relations. Gon would go to the school since his young age would make it easier for him to blend in with the students. Killua would be an ascent in infiltrating Voldemort's lair because of his family's reputation and Leorio ... well, I was thinking," he turned to the man in question, who in turned blinked in confusion, "do you want to act as an apprentice to the school nurse at Hogwarts? You'll be able to learn about their style of healing and you'll be in an occupation you're best comfortable with. Also, you'll be able to gather information from students who go to the infirmary and the staff, whereas Gon, as a student, wouldn't be able to too easily."

Leorio nodded in agreement. "I think that would be best."

"I have an objection." All eyes turned to the white-haired boy. "I don't want to go to Voldemort."

"I also have an objection," voiced in Gon, his hand in the air. "I want to be with Killua."

Kurapika smiled knowingly. "I know. That's why I made an alternate choice. Killua can join Gon in infiltrating the school."

"Yatta!" Bright, contagious smiles lit up on the two's faces and they high-fived in celebration.

"Well, that settles it," said Enma, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. "Hiei, I would like you to start searching for Voldemort's lair immediately. Search the whole Europe continent if you must." The hybrid demon gave the barest of nods and flitted out.

"Kurama, I need you and Kurapika to go to Genkai's temple. The wizard who was spirited away to Makai is held in confinement there. Get as much information from him as possible and, if needed, erase his memory. You know where the place is." The two nodded in understanding.

"Gon, Killua. You two should start studying for Hogwarts. You need at least knowledge up to the fifth year. I'll provide you with books." Gon smiled brightly and nodded while Killua shrugged.

"Leorio, I'll provide you with books about magical healing and it would be best if you started practising as soon as possible. Also, for you and Kuwabara, all lectures given during your leave would be recorded and sent to you so that you won't be behind in your studies and all exams and assignments would be sent to you during their allocated times." The two university students nodded in acceptance.

"Kuwabara, I'll provide you with as much information I can find about the Ministry for you to look over so that you, Kurama and Kurapika can decide as to which position you should hold." The redhead shrugged.

"And Yusuke... err, I guess you should make sure you don't die in the hands of Keiko before the mission." The royal demon glared at the snickering Kuwabara, the chuckling Kurama and the giggling Botan.

"And as for the wands and communication devices, they are currently being manufactured under the supervision of Koenma (that's why he's not here) and would be sent to you via either Botan or Ayame. Any questions?" When no one spoke for a moment, Enma was about to dismissed them when Kurapika spoke.

"The information you provided us about Voldemort... you are sure it's accurate?"

Enma didn't answer straight away. "We cannot be too sure, that's why we must find as much information as possible before taking any serious actions. For now, we'll just see how this 'war' goes on."

The blond didn't seem quite satisfied with the answer but accepted it anyways. After all, it was only the beginning.

* * *

Halfway across the world in Greenwich Local Time, a young wizard was startled awake by the painful memories of losing someone important... and echoing remnants of his dream.

_The demons and Hunters are coming._

* * *

1. YYH, Chapter 170. I don't want to spoil for you guys. Go check it out yourselves if you haven't read the manga)

2. YYH, Chapter 174, AKA the second last chapter in the whole manga (same as #1)

3. Reference to the 'Hunter x Hunter Musical'. I'm going to make it that it was actually one of the Hunter's first missions as Reikai Tantei. I might make a side story for this if I have the time.

* * *

**AN**: Done! And I don't mean just this story but my exams for the term as well! Yeah! No serious stress until February!

Ahem, anyways I think I might need to look over my entire plot again because I keep thinking there are plot holes everywhere. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to tell me.

Oh, and just so you know, the girl in the beginning of this chapter is not an OC... but, then again, there is so little information on her she may as well be. I'll let you guess on who she is.

Until next time, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary**: (YYH x HxH x HP) (Slight AU) With the rebirth of a dangerous enemy, the newest Reikai Tantei team has to infiltrate the wizardry community to prevent a prophecy from fulfilling. Due to their short numbers, the King of Reikai reassigns their predecessors to join them to ensure the balance of the world once again.

**Warning**: May (hopefully won't) contain slight OOC. Will contain spoilers for Hunter x Hunter up to Chapter 290 (may change), and the endings of Yu Yu Hakusho (manga) and Harry Potter (books). Slight AU for the Hunter x Hunter universe, as it is moulded with our world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi), _Hunter x Hunter_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi) or _Harry Potter_ (© J.K. Rowling).

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Half the amount of information you need can be potentially more dangerous than none at all."_

* * *

In the late afternoon, a young ice apparition silently approached a door down the second floor hallway. After quirking a small amused smile at the sign that had recently been put up, she softly rapped her knuckles on the door and waited for a response. When none came, she frowned in worry and knocked again before opening the door slightly to peek in. The moment her scarlet eyes took a glimpse of the room, the ice apparition almost stumbled back in surprise, partly because she wasn't expecting the door to be unlocked, partly because of the foul stench that escaped from the room, but mostly because of the sheer sight before her.

The room looked nothing less than an obstacle in the way of a raging tornado. Books were thrown hazardously in every direction possible and covered the majority of the floor area, pieces of clothing took up the rest of the floor, the bed looked like it was just slept in with sheets carelessly left half hanging over the bed and covered with creases, and clippings of newspaper articles were tapped up on the wall in front of the study desk, where a lone figure had rested his head on, his steady breathing causing his back to rise and fall evenly.

_This looks nothing like the room I cleaned yesterday,_ thought the ice apparition dryly.

Shaking her head bemusedly, she carefully made her way across the room and set to work.

* * *

**DA DEE DA DOE DA DEE!**

"ARGH!"

**THUD!**

"Ouch... what the hell... I wasn't expecting a wakeup call..."

Heaving himself off the floor and back onto his chair, Kuwabara tenderly rubbed the lump on his head as he glared at the taunting object known as a mobile phone. Said mobile was still ringing the annoying tone and seemed to refuse to quit. Taking a glance at the small display screen on his flip phone, he cocked a curious eyebrow at the unfamiliar number and flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" he slurred as he used his other hand to rub the sleep out of his eye.

"_You sound like you have a hangover._"

"WHAT THE HELL, URAMESHI!" he bellowed, ignoring the 'thud' he heard on the other end. "I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!"

There was a brief silence for a while before bemused voice filtered through the line. "_Jeez, Kuwabara, chill. I just wanted to know how you're doing so far. You got everything covered?_"

The redhead stared at the phone with a dumbfounded expression.

"... Who are you and what have you done with Urameshi?"

Kuwabara could literally hear the annoyance in Yusuke's tone. "_Stuff it why don't you, Kuwabara? It's not like I have anything to do for the mission except to pretend to be the 'bad guy'. The least I could do is to know what you guys are going to do._"

Kuwabara stared at the phone again.

"... _Don't you give me that look, Kuwabara,"_ was Yusuke's response to his silence.

The redhead snorted in return and picked up the notebook he had previously been using as a pillow. He hurriedly wiped away at a puddle of saliva, half of it already absorbed in the paper.

"Ahem... well, I've already confirmed it with Kurama and that Kurapika guy, so Kurama is going to work in the 'International Magical Office of Law' in the 'Department of International Magical Cooperation', and that –"

"_Wait... what?_" interrupted Yusuke. "_The only words I caught were 'international', 'department' and 'magical'. You lost me at everything else._" The twenty year old rolled his eyes before an amused idea popped into his head.

"I'll... say... it... slow... lee... so... that –"

"_Go jump off a cliff._"

"Af... ter... the –"

"_Shut up!_"

Kuwabara snickered. "Fine, fine. Anyways, I said that Kurama is going to work in the 'Department of International Magical Cooperation', got that?" At Yusuke's sound of affirmation, he continued. "That department deals with anything to do with foreign affairs, like migrants and enforcing the British laws onto them. He'll be a great ascent in that department whenever we need to enter or leave the country without suspicion. The office in which he would be more specifically assigned to would be the 'International Magical Office of Law' to make it easier for us."

"_So, what about Kurapika?_"

"Law enforcing," Kuwabara said promptly, pushing his seat back so that he could rest his feet up on top of the desk. "He's going into the 'Improper Use of Magic' office to cover us in case the authorities start to get suspicious of our 'unique' abilities'."

"_Cool. What about you?"_

"I'm going to try and get into the 'Department of Mysteries' through my enhanced 'sixth sense' and see if I can find the shards for that stupid prophecy and anything else interesting while I'm at it."

"_Okay, well, I got to go. Thanks for the information."_

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

His mind temporarily delayed, Kuwabara stayed in his position for a few more minutes, his mobile still held to his ear. Then, slowly, he lowered it slightly and stared, perplexed, at it.

_... When has Urameshi ever gotten a mobile? _he thought in curiosity before bringing his feet back onto the floor and finally flipping his phone shut. He gently placed it to one side of the desk and picked up his notebook with the intention to read over his notes.

A moment passed and Kuwabara's eyes widened in alarm, his notebook sprawled onto the floor by his sudden action. In a heartbeat, he was on his feet and already out the door.

* * *

A few minutes ago, a few streets away, the connection line on a mobile call had just been cut.

"It's funny, really, that such an object like a _mobile phone_ can be so _useful_," said Yusuke as he sat casually on his bed. "But, then again, _polyjuice potions_, _legilimency_ and the _stunning spell_ are just as useful too."

Turning around in his spot, he smirked as he looked down at the unconscious figure that lay on the bed, the figure holding the exact features as himself.

"So," questioned a voice on the other side of the room beside the door, "what did you find out?"

'Yusuke' chuckled darkly. "You were right; they plan to infiltrate the Ministry." Relaying what he had found out, he made sure to keep his eye on his companion's reactions. When he finished, he tried to scan his mind, but with no success. "You know, if you'd just let _him_ read your mind, we wouldn't even have to go through all this."

"I'm quite aware of that," replied his companion monotonously, his blank stare transfixed to his face. "Are you still going to go with your original plan, or do you want to report directly to _him_ now?"

'Yusuke' racked a hand through his short, black hair. "I think I'll stick with it. I'll just send a message, and then I'll go scouting for the remaining three-quarter hours that I have with this appearance." Reaching inside his clothes, he dug his hand inside the fabric of the robe and pulled out a small piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. Scribbling a short message, he held it out to his companion, who in turn took it and scanned the contents.

"You didn't mention anything on _how_ you got your information," his companion said as he rolled up the parchment and tucked it inside his black cloak.

"Well, I got the information, so it doesn't really matter," said 'Yusuke' offhandedly. "It's not like he'll find out. He'll probably kill me if he did." Standing up, he made his way towards the door.

But he never made it.

The moment he passed his companion, he froze. A pained, horrified look spread across his face before he collapsed.

The companion didn't even flinch when 'Yusuke' fell, instead preoccupied with wiping the blood off his sword.

"Detective, you can drop the act now."

The corpse on the floor remained unmoving, but the figure on the bed began to rise.

"Jeez, only one slice?" the figure questioned, glancing curiously at the corpse that lay on his bedroom floor. "Starting to get lazy aren't you, Hiei?"

The fire demon answered by sliding his sword back into its scabbard and headed towards the window.

"Where're you going?" Yusuke asked, moving to pick up the beheaded body.

"There's someone in Makai who specialises in forging notes," Hiei answered, sliding the glass panel across. "... You should bag the head."

The former Spirit Detective frowned in confusion. "Why?" He glanced at the detached head, his own face frozen in its last expression. "Who is he, anyways? I only woke up about a few minutes ago."

Hiei placed one leg onto the window ledge, hoisted himself up and simply said, "A Death Eater." Then, he was gone.

Yusuke didn't have time to contemplate over the response before the door of the bedroom was abruptly thrown open and in stepped the self-invited Kuwabara. The moment the redhead saw Yusuke, his eyes went deadly cold.

"What," he said darkly, willing his trademark Spirit Sword to form in his hand, "did you do to Urameshi?"

Yusuke stared, dumbfounded. Trying to look at the situation in his best friend's point of view, something clicked.

Here he was, Urameshi Yusuke, standing in the middle of a room with a headless body that had the exact same body structure as him, slung onto his back with a mutilated head that looked exactly like Yusuke, only a few inches away on the floor. Yusuke didn't have to be a telekinetic like Hiei to know what the redhead's conclusion of the situation was. For Yusuke himself, only one word summed up his version of it.

_Shit._

* * *

"So, Hiei found Voldemort and had already made contact with him, correct?" summarised Botan that evening.

After Yusuke had managed to convince Kuwabara that he was the real Yusuke and that it had been Hiei's idea to let the wizard knock him out, they had somehow managed to ship the headless body to Yusuke's former kingdom in Makai for the human-indulging demons. At first, Kuwabara had wanted to counter Yusuke's decision by choosing to cremate the body instead, but Yusuke pointed out that it was possible that some random person would find the body and trace it back to them, and that if they were to hide it in Makai, then he'd rather have demons he trusted to take advantage of the body instead of enticing a random demon to want more. Kuwabara couldn't argue.

No sooner had the body disappeared, Botan had arrived to... for a lack of better word, yell at (and possibly strangle) Hiei for the murder.

"He could have been locked up for killing a human!" she had said shrilly after recounting her experience in ferrying the Death Eater's soul to Reikai.

It took the combine skills of both Yusuke and Kuwabara to calm her down, but it had ultimately been Atsuko, who got frustrated at the level of noise the ferry girl was emitting, who managed to bring her back to the right state of mind. Having now calmed down, Atsuko had left the house for her usual nightly activities, while Botan brought out her business mode and had immediately demanded a report of the situation.

She had squeaked and almost fainted when she saw the disfigured head, which returned to its original appearance, much to the amusement of the two men.

"Yeah," answered Yusuke as he lounged on the couch in the living room, "that's basically it."

"So, what do you think we're supposed to do with the head?" asked Kuwabara from his spot on the floor. "I doubt Hiei would tell you to 'bag it' without a reason."

The former Spirit Detective shrugged. "Don't know. For all we know, Hiei might want to save it to freak out some passer-byes in the park for his own sadistic amusement. The only person who might know would be Kurama, and even he finds it hard to understand our favourite sociopath." The other two were inclined to agree.

"What do we do now?" asked the redhead. "I didn't think that telling Voldemort about us was supposed to be part of the plan." He was answered by a powerful punch to the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Botan answered instead, while sending a disapproved glare at Yusuke's direction. "During the meeting, remember?"

A blue eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Kuwabara's blank stare.

"Jeez... and I wonder how you pay attention in university," she wondered aloud, smirking at Kuwabara's impulsive reaction. "Calm down, Kuwabara. Just listen, okay?"

* * *

_After introductions had been made, Enma pulled out his remote and opened his screen, where the two images of Potter and Voldemort had appeared._

"_Your mission," started Enma when he was sure he had everyone's attention, "is to infiltrate the wizardry community in Britain. This is because, a year ago, a very powerful and dangerous wizard had been resurrected without our notice. The time of the ritual was also at the time of the alliance with the Hunter Committee, so there was too many paperwork to keep track of everything."_

"_Hang on," interrupted Yusuke. "If this happened a year ago, than how come we're dealing with this now? If he was so powerful and dangerous, wouldn't it be a little too obvious that _something_ had happened?"_

"_Good question," responded the King of Reikai. Clicking on his remote, the observants watched as it zoomed in on Voldemort's face. "Lord Voldemort is a very cunning being. He is also very patient. We suspect that, for the past year, he has been working in the shadows and bidding his time, so as to not arouse suspicion that he is alive again. This action, however, is completely different from what he did fifteen years ago before his 'death', where he would be killing non-magical people left and right without hesitation."_

"_But why _now_?" pressed Leorio._

_Kurapika answered this time. "It's because the entire community found out about his rebirth. Now, Voldemort doesn't need an excuse to limit his movements and it's causing countless deaths."_

_Leorio stared incredulously at the blonde and said, "How do_ you_ know about this?"_

"_One of my employees is a wizard and leaves his newspaper lying around," was the blonde's answer. "He thinks that our Nen is the same as their magic."_

"_Nen?" asked Kuwabara, as he was unfamiliar with the term._

_Gon decided to chip in. "Nen is the Hunter's term for rei-ki. Now that the SDF and the living Hunters have created a pact, the ways in which we use the terms have changed to suit both types of Hunters. 'Rei-ki' is used to explain the overall concept of our energy force. 'Nen' is used to explain how we use 'rei-ki' into play."_

"_I don't get it," said Yusuke, scratching his head in confusion._

"_I believe I understand," said Kurama and then turned to his friend. "Think of it this way, Yusuke. What am I emitting now?"_

"_Rei-ki," the Mazoku said easily when he noticed the familiar tendrils of energy surrounding the fox spirit._

"_That's correct." Kurama stored back his energy and reached for his hair, pulling out a seed. "Now, Yusuke, I am going to use 'Nen'." Flicking his wrist, the seed burst open and instantly grew into a rose, much to the amazement of Gon, Killua and Leorio. "As you can see, I manipulated my 'Nen'."_

"_I think I get it... somewhat," answered Yusuke. "So what you're saying is that everyone has 'rei-ki', but not everyone can manipulate it, so therefore not everyone has 'Nen', right?"_

_Enma impatiently nodded. "Yes, yes. Now can we get back onto the mission? You can talk about Nen and rei-ki later." He waited a few seconds before he continued. "As Kurapika said, Lord Voldemort has only recently been active and already he has taken the lives of two significant figures in the wizardry community, as well as countless others, within a week. If this keeps up, not only would ninety percent of the world's population be vanished, he'll also be around for a _very_ long time to ensure it stays that way."_

"_Are you implying that he's immortal?" inquired Hiei, scowling._

"... _He is close enough to it."_

_Killua grimaced. "A fear of death... Typical power-hungry attitude."_

"_You're leaving something out, Enma-daioh," said Kurapika, his eyes turning sharp. "If he's 'close enough' to immortality, then there must be a way to counter it... You have no idea, do you?"_

_The King of Reikai fought back the urge to chuckle nervously. "No, and that's one of your goals for the mission: Find out how to destroy Voldemort's immortality."_

* * *

"Do you remember now?" asked Yusuke as Botan went into the kitchen for a drink.

Kuwabara slowly nodded. "Yeah, I remember; Kurama came up with a plan to get close to Voldemort so that he'd reveal how he managed to become 'close enough' to immortality." He suddenly laughed. "Tough luck for you, Urameshi. You're going to have to sucker up to him."

Yusuke grimaced. "Yeah, well, it's only until we find out how to kill him properly, which hopefully won't be too long." He paused a bit, as if he were speculating something. "How did you know it wasn't the real me, anyways?"

"Huh?"

"On the phone, how'd you know it was an imposter?"

Kuwabara raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You've never owned a mobile in your life, Urameshi. And you said yourself that, since you're getting a communicator from Koenma, you really don't need a phone."

Yusuke stared. Then, something clicked in his mind. "Oh yeah! I remember now!"

Kuwabara slapped his forehead.

* * *

**AN**: Finished! And I did it in only two days as well! I'm so proud of myself.

Sorry that it's so late; for those who haven't read my profile, my hand had been crushed and crippled for a while and I got sick, so I was ultimately banned from the computer. But I'm better now, so I'm back in the game. I hope this chapter has managed to explain any confusion from the previous chapters. The meeting scene you just read, however, is only a small portion of the whole thing, so obviously I wouldn't want to bore you with one and a half chapters full of information. Expect to see more of the meeting in later chapters.

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary**: (YYH x HxH x HP) (Slight AU) With the rebirth of a dangerous enemy, the newest Reikai Tantei team has to infiltrate the wizardry community to prevent a prophecy from fulfilling. Due to their short numbers, the King of Reikai reassigns their predecessors to join them to ensure the balance of the world once again.

**Warning**: May (hopefully won't) contain slight OOC. Will contain spoilers for Hunter x Hunter up to Chapter 290 (may change), and the endings of Yu Yu Hakusho (manga) and Harry Potter (books). Slight AU for the Hunter x Hunter universe, as it is moulded with our world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi), _Hunter x Hunter_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi) or _Harry Potter_ (© J.K. Rowling).

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Trust is a fickle thing. Even after you've earned it, you still have to be careful."_

* * *

In his entire three thousand or so years of existence, Kurama could say he had worked with many different and unique characters. Each had their own agenda, personality and abilities that could certainly set them apart from the crowd. They would also end up, one way or another, finding a way to impress him.

Which was why, as he mentally examined the blonde next to him in the back seat of the car, he wasn't surprised when he ended up labelling him as 'another unique one'.

The first impression of Kurapika of the Kuruta was certainly that he was a ruthless man. His straight posture and his levelled glances certainly indicated that he was a man who liked to be in control, and his rather emotionless responses showed that he had the ability to be void of his emotions. If it had not been for the meeting, Kurama would have thought that Kurapika was … well, _selfish_.

"Is there something you need to ask me?" asked the blonde suddenly without taking his eyes off one of the books Botan had given him earlier.

The redhead blinked, the only indication that he was surprised in being caught staring, and responded, "I was wondering if we should plan what we're going to ask to make sure that we get the answers we need."

Kurapika nodded in agreement, though his eyes still stayed glued to the book. "That would be the best idea. We wouldn't want to waste our time by asking pointless questions and getting nowhere in the process. I assume we already know the identity of our captive?"

Kurama nodded. "That's right; Hiei had looked through his mind earlier. His name would be Sirius Black, aged thirty-six. He's a genius wizard, however it is apparent that something happened to him that made him become reckless. Hiei described him as 'someone who's been through worse crap than the detective, and is stupider than the oaf'."

The Kuruta finally lifted his head and gave him a dumbfounded look. The fox spirit smiled tightly to prevent himself from sniggering.

"I believe that translates into: 'Sirius has been through many hardships and is extremely reckless'."

The blonde continued to stare.

"… Well, I think that's what he meant."

Kurapika cocked an eyebrow in response before he returned to his book. "Anything else?"

Kurama almost sighed in frustration at his lack of response. _It's almost like talking to a brick wall … or Hiei on a normal day._ "He's apparently been betrayed at one point in his life, so it would be hard to make him trust us enough to talk to us civilly. That's all Hiei could pick up in his brief moment of consciousness."

Kurapika finally chose to bookmark his page and closed his book, the front cover highlighting the words, 'Significant Wars in the Wizardry World'. "Why can't he just look while the wizard's unconscious?"

"It's because the brain temporarily shuts down whenever the person is asleep or unconscious," explained the redhead, inwardly relieved that he was talking to the blonde's full face and not just his cheek. "When that happens, a blockade is placed around the person's mind so it could recuperate and the only thing a mind reader would be able to see would be that person's dream."

"I see," murmured Kurapika, frowning slightly. "And the man hasn't awoken since? No attempts have been made to wake him up?"

The fox spirit shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't even know the man existed until the meeting. Hiei has a habit of keeping information to himself, and he would only provide it to you if you ask him directly and specifically … and if he's in the mood," he added with slight quirk at the corner of his lips.

Kurapika in turn rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

The car finally arrived at the base of a stairway and Kurapika gave a quick instruction to the driver in when to return before he followed Kurama up the tremendously long stairway towards Genkai Temple.

* * *

Somewhere in Makai, a certain fire demon sneezed, much to his annoyance.

* * *

Sirius Black was not having a good day.

"I am not having a good day," he confirmed, ignoring the fact that it was still in the late morning and that he had only just woken up. In his defence, there wasn't any clock in the room he was confided to and the position he was forced into – lying on the floor with tight ropes encircling him – didn't allow him to get up and check outside.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to struggle his way out of his bonds, but to no prevail. Frustrated, he even went as far as gnawing at the ropes that wrapped tightly around his arms and torso.

When that didn't work for a good ten minutes, he finally chose to look at his situation in a more intellectual way (which probably would have been the best choice in his current condition).

_Okay,_ he thought as he racked through his brain, _I am current bonded by ropes and supposably alive. That's a good start._ He glancing around and trying to crane his neck as far back as possible, subconsciously finding his wand a good distance away from him. _I also happen to be in an Asian-styled room, if those scrolls on the wall, covered in calligraphy, were any indication._ Glancing down, he found himself confounded at the small pieces of calligraphy-written papers attached to the ropes. _And there are also wards placed on me. _He rolled his eyes. _Wonderful._

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. _What can I do? _he thought as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling. _I need to get home. Harry needs me._

With that thought firm in his mind, he pressed upon sorting through his memories. _Hmm … nothing useful that I did in Hogwarts would help me here, seeing as I don't have my wand with me now. Nothing learnt from _that place_ would help me either. Hmm … _Then, he thought of something and mentally kicked himself. _I'm so stupid! Duh, I have my Animagus form!_

Relaxing himself slightly, he began to transform himself into his Animagus form. He bit the inside of his cheeks as the process took place. No matter how many times he did it, the unpleasant feeling was still there as his entire body structure shifted, turned and twisted into the desired effect. The man felt himself shrink slightly and his vision going blurry as it got closer to the end result. His new enhanced sense of smell and hearing suddenly picked up the scent of two approaching figures and his eyes widened in alarm.

Freed from his bonds, he immediately grabbed his wand between his canine teeth and sprinted to the exit in the opposite direction. Suspiciously, Sirius smelled his 'visitors' also abruptly pick up their speed and towards his direction. In panic, he pumped as much energy he could through his four legs as he weaved his way through a forest just outside the building, dodging trees and leaping over low branches along the way. Alarmingly, he found his wet nose picking up the scents of bats, blood and raw meat. This momentum, however, refused to let him stop in time.

"Hey, did you hear that? An idiot barged into our territory!"

Rapidly sniffing, Sirius found himself ... surrounded by over ten thousand bats.

_Wonderful,_ he summed up, taking a cautious step back.

"Leaving so soon?" said that voice again, sounding a bit too much like a human, but still carried the scent of a bat. "We were just getting ready for lunch. Why don't you … join us?"

Already realising the bats' intentions he turned tail and made a run for it, but the sound of "Get him!" rang through the forest and he found himself attacked by a swarm of vicious bats. From every angle, the feeling of fangs and claws digging into his furry skin sent a jolt of pain racing through him and he howled in pain, too weak to defend himself.

He could feel himself begin to tear apart, their teeth going deeper and claws gripping tighter …

_No_, he thought desperately. _I can't die yet. I need to get to Harry! I can't die here!_

An image of Harry's face, horror-stricken, appeared in his mind, exactly how he had last seen it. Determined, he used as much energy as he could and flung himself to the side, effectively making the bats release him and shriek in protest. However, it didn't stop them from diving at him once again.

_Someone … please help me._

As if his prayers were answered, the ends of two whip-like objects abruptly burst out from the edge of the clearing, followed by two young men. With precise movements, the two men effortlessly took down the diving bats.

"Retreat!" screeched the human-bat. "It's Youko and a Kuruta! Retreat!" And with its final command, the remaining bats immediately took flight and disappeared with its leader.

A still silence followed and Sirius found himself too weak to open his eyes when he heard both men approach him.

"Hiei never mentioned that Sirius was a dog," was the last thing Sirius heard before he slipped into the embrace of darkness.

_I'm sorry, Harry. Looks like I ended up like this after all._

* * *

Warily, a pair of swollen eyes slowly began to open, as if in disbelief. Wasn't he …

"Finally awake, eh?"

Now aware that he was _not_ dead, Sirius shot up from his position on the floor … or tried to as gravity suddenly seemed to hate him and he found himself thrown straight back to the familiar floor.

"I suggest you don't try to move," said that voice again. "We may have healed you, but your body is still tired. Not to mention the wards placed on you that restricts your movement. Please rest for now."

But the Animagus was stubborn. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a series of growls.

_That's right, I'm still in my Animagus form,_ Sirius reminded himself. _He won't understand me._

Suddenly, another speaker, recognised as one of his rescuers, started saying something in a different language.

"You shouldn't talk either," the first man said unexpectedly, startling the dog-Animagus. "Our names are insignificant at the moment. Please rest."

Sirius gapped. _He understood me?_ Experimenting, he let loose another string of growls and waited for a response. Again, the second male said something in his language.

On cue, the first man responded. "I can assure you we are not in league with Voldemort. Please rest. I'll answer your questions when you are more awake. For now, please try to sleep."

Sirius was about to ask another question when the smell of pollen suddenly hit his nose and he unwillingly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kurapika let loose a sigh when the black Labrador retriever finally fell asleep.

"This is going to be very tiring," said Kurama, voicing both of their thoughts. "It's going to take us the whole day if we want to get a decent amount of information this way."

The blond was inclined to agree. Being the only one of the two that was fluent in English, he just knew he had to do most – if not all – the talking. The redhead had already confirmed that he had always lacked in skills when it came to foreign languages. He knew the basics of English at least and would usual understand the general gist of an English sentence, but it wouldn't be enough.

In this situation, on the other hand, Kurama was definitely an ascent as he understood the beast dialect, being a fox and all. Unfortunately, Kurama also said that, due to the different throat structures between foxes and humans, he wouldn't be able to speak the beast dialect clearly. Furthermore, despite his knowledge of the language, the redhead still said that it was a bit difficult to understand as canines tended to use more growls and barks compared to foxes, whom would mainly use yelps and snarls. Kurapika really couldn't see the difference.

"We'll just have to hope he cooperates," Kurapika said simply, though even he wasn't sure if it would be that easy.

* * *

"Hey, Gon?"

"What, Killua?"

"What do you think of the other team? You know, our predecessors."

Gon put down his pen and rested his chin in his palm. "Hmm … I think they're really strong, definitely way stronger than us. Why do you ask?"

The white-haired ex-assassin subconsciously twirled his pen between his fingers and stared thoughtfully at the book in front of him. "… I don't know. I guess I'm still a bit miffed at the whole 'resurrection' thing in yesterday's meeting. I mean, I've been killing people and demons alike for most of my life and if I found out that one of my victims was suddenly brought back to life, I'd be a bit freaked out."

"I guess, but if that guy – his name is Yusuke, right? – had died earlier then demons and humans wouldn't have had the opportunity to live peacefully, would they?"

"But it's not like they knew how much of an influence he'd be when he died," countered Killua. "There has to be another reason."

"Aren't you looking at this a bit too much, Killua?"

The fifteen-year-old shook his head. "Gon, there's no such thing as 'looking at it too much'. Think about it: if, for example, someone died meaninglessly, their soul would be left to wonder as a ghost until Reikai is ready for them. That's the normal procedure. Even if it was a significant person in the society, he or she must remain dead so that knowledge of Reikai won't be leaked out into Ningenkai. If I remember correctly, the last time someone was resurrected was over two thousand years ago. That was also at exactly the same time that Buddhism began."

Gon sighed. "But it still turned out for the best, didn't it? Like Leorio said: what happened, happened. You can't change what happened in the past."

Killua was almost on the verge of pulling his hair out. "You don't get me at all, Gon! I want to know _why_ he was resurrected. He's a demon, remember? That means Reikai would have wanted to terminate him, not enlist him. _It doesn't make sense!_"

Looking more mocking than intended, Gon patted his best friend's back sympathetically. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later."

Killua glared at the raven-haired youth half-heartedly for a full minute before he flung his arms in the air dramatically and said, "I give up. You're too persistent for your own good." Picking up his book, he began to read a passage that he left off at, something about turning porcupines into pin cushions of all things.

The older of the two, satisfied with Killua's response, also returned to his book, this one on Charms.

A long two minutes passed before Killua asked, "When are we getting our wands anyways? How does Enma expect us to practise when we don't even have our wands yet?"

Gon blinked owlishly. "Maybe we have to wave our finger around instead," he suggested. Scrunching his face up into an expression of intense concentration, he began to frantically wave his right index finger while furiously chanting '_Lumos_'.

He was effectively silenced by a flying two-inched book on Transfiguration. (1)

* * *

For the third time that day, the black Labrador retriever had awoken inside Genkai Temple with ropes, wards, limited movements – the usual. Having woken up in his Animagus form, he was painfully reminded of his time as a fugitive.

_I still am,_ he reminded himself.

"Are you feeling better?"

Turning his head, he saw two young men sitting around a low table just a few ways away, a tea set seen on the table. The one who had spoken – a blond man wearing a set of traditional tribal clothes (was that a skirt?) – was sitting on the left side of the table with a rather thick book in his hand. Across the table from him was a redhead (his hair was even longer than Bill's!), also with a ridiculously thick book, but he also had a lotus-like flower in his other hand, emitting a calm, soothing scent that filled the room.

To answer the blonde's question, Sirius nodded slightly.

"Good." The blond put his book down and gave him his full attention. "Are you Sirius Black?"

The fugitive froze and mentally swore.

* * *

1. Ah yes, the infamous flying book scene. Credit goes to indogirl7's 'Harry Potter x Yugi-oh DM' crossover, "Harry Potter, Half-Blood Prince and the Order of the Shadows", as well as for inspiring me to write my own crossover in the first place. I recommend you check out it out and her other story while you're at it, a 'Lord of the Rings x Naruto' crossover based around the books and Kakashi Gaiden. Both links can be found in my Favourites.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks to all you kind reviewers! I'm so glad people like it! ^^

As promised, two chapters in one month! Yay! Its short two hundred and fifty words, but I think its okay. Ha ha … I bet you thought I was going to go straight into the interrogation, didn't you? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter … oh, and I might add a little more Hiei somewhere in the next chapter too (one line is definitely not enough for him).

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary**: (YYH x HxH x HP) (Slight AU) With the rebirth of a dangerous enemy, the newest Reikai Tantei team has to infiltrate the wizardry community to prevent a prophecy from fulfilling. Due to their short numbers, the King of Reikai reassigns their predecessors to join them to ensure the balance of the world once again.

**Warning**: May (hopefully won't) contain slight OOC. Will contain spoilers for Hunter x Hunter up to Chapter 290 (may change), and the endings of Yu Yu Hakusho (manga) and Harry Potter (books). Slight AU for the Hunter x Hunter universe, as it is moulded with our world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi), _Hunter x Hunter_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi) or _Harry Potter_ (© J.K. Rowling).

* * *

Chapter 5

"_The best of things can come in the most unlikely of forms."_

* * *

Enma-daioh, formerly known as Koenma, couldn't help but feel agitated … Extremely agitated. With the current situation in the Ningenkai, he hadn't had any time to relax for the past year. He normally would have just the situation as it was because it was prohibited for him to involve himself with human affairs, but with the amount of souls that crossed the Sanza River (including the one's that didn't make it across), he figured enough was enough. At the moment though, he had another problem that gave him a thorn to the side.

"George!" he finally bellowed, startling the ogre.

"Yes, sir?" replied the ogre when he entered the office.

"Where is the peevish brat?" questioned the lord of the underworld, his amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "He was supposed to be here three hours ago! Hurry up and go look for him!"

"There's no need for that, father."

Looking up, Enma pulled an annoyed face at the youthful figure at the door. "Well, look who decided to drop by. You really need to work on your time management, Koenma."

Enma Jr., the new Koenma, smiled benignly and approached his father's desk, barely acknowledging George who quickly scurried out of the room. Two years old, his toddler structure fitted his age and yet his composure looked nothing like his age. Intelligent even for a demigod, Koenma was renowned even without his status on the judge panel. He was the one who suggested the treaty with the Hunter's Committee and he was glad that he did as it affected him on a personal level as well; his first friend was Gon Freeces.

"Sorry father, but you know how I'm like the moment I enter the library," said Koenma, his eyes laughing. Enma shook his head in amusement before waving to the seat across him, in which Koenma sat on. "I've got the information that you wanted, though it's very minimal but I think it's sufficient enough at this point in the game."

Enma eyed him meaningfully. "Well, was my assumption correct?" The two year old bit his lip nervously before he hesitantly gave the barest of nods. "I see … so I was right; Riddle is an earth-bounded spirit. This makes things easy."

Koenma nodded in agreement, however with slight uncertainty. "The soul would be too weak to resist if it's attached to an artificial body since they're not compatible with each other with their contrasting wavelengths. But …"

The young prince fought the nerve to fidget under the piercing stare his father shot at him. It wasn't the fact that he feared his father. No, he never feared his compassionate (though undoubtedly temperamental) father. Rather, he was afraid of his predictable father's reaction.

"Well … you see," Koenma began, mentally running through what he had discovered, "it seems to only be a fragment of his soul."

An unsettling silence filled the room as the two year old levelled Enma's frown with a steady gaze.

"Elaborate," Enma finally said crisply as he rested his elbows on the desk and lanced his fingers in front of his face.

Koenma blinked, startled. _Guess the stress has finally gotten to him if he's not yelling …_ he thought bemusedly. "Well, as I said, the soul inside the artificial body is only a fragment of the whole soul, though how much of the soul we have yet to know. We analysed the rei-ki capacity within Voldemort and only found that around eighty to ninety percent of the body contains rei-ki while the other ten to twenty percent … contains you-ki."

The king of the underworld narrowed his eyes. "You-ki? So you're saying …"

Koenma nodded. "Yes, Voldemort is part-demon. But that's not the problem here." When Enma didn't say anything, the young toddler continued. "It's not his you-ki."

"Possession?"

"Highly likely."

Enma sighed and leaned himself into his chair. "I guess we'll have to get Kurama to join the Hiei and Yusuke in infiltrating Voldemort, since he knows the most about demon possession having done it himself. But then that would leave Kurapika by himself in the Ministry and I don't feel comfortable with solo missions, especially with a mission this big ..."

"Perhaps we should ask the assistance of Senritsu once again?"

"No, she'd be busy with Kurapika's company and she only accepts short-term missions." Combing his long fingers through his hair, Enma pulled a frustrated face. "It'll probably be better if we just got Kurama's opinion on the matter. Where's he at the moment?"

The toddler lifted an eyebrow. "How would I know? I wasn't at the meeting. I don't even know who he is!"

Enma blinked in surprise. "You don't?" Realisation dawned on his face. "Oh, that's right. You've never met him, have you?"

The child prince slapped his forehead.

"Well," said Enma, ignoring his son's sign of disbelief, "he should be at Genkai's temple if I remember correctly. You should go there and see how he and Kurapika are doing with that wizard. They've probably already grilled him to the bone with information by now. Tell Kurama what you told me and ask him what he thinks."

Koenma stood up at the clear dismissal and bowed before he headed towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing, Koenma," Enma said out of the blue, halting Koenma in his tracks. "Make sure to thank Hiei for his 'generous' effort in installing a Reikai camera in Voldemort's lair when you see him."

"Who?"

"A shortie with an ego twice his size and a mind that is as confusing as his hair." Enma smiled at his son's blank stare. "When you meet him, you'll know what I mean."

* * *

Somewhere in England, a certain diminutive demon sneezed unexpectedly.

_What is with these sneezes? _he thought in irritation, before he mentally shrugged it off and continued his trek down the dark corridor. Beside him, a tall brawny man glanced at him with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Who would have thought," the man said cheekily, "that the great Hiei of the Jaganshi … could sneeze."

The red-eyed demon shot him a warning glare. "Watch your mouth, Detective, or you'll soon find your tongue sticking up your –"

"M-Mr. Hiei?"

"–ass," finished Hiei before he turned to the new speaker and said none-too-politely, "What?"

A stout repugnant man twitched violently at the tone before he bowed and gestured further down the hall. "T-The Dark Lord is impatient and d-does not wish to wait long. If y-you could just walk a little –"

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you trying to order me, Worm?" he said chillingly as he watched in disgust at the quivering man before him. "I do not tolerate pests who like to play with fire." To emphasise his point, Hiei conjured a ball of flames in his hand and purposefully drew it closer to the frightened man, who stood shell-shocked. "I see my point has finally been made."

Releasing his Nen, the two demons continued their trek down the corridor, leaving behind a horror-struck man. Yusuke whistled, impressed. "You even made him wet himself."

The hybrid demon didn't feel the need to comment.

* * *

Within the forest surrounding Genkai's temple, the young prince of Reikai stepped out of a trans-dimensional portal and made haste to the temple. He had been curious since the day he was created as to what the original Reikai Tantei team was like and to be given the opportunity to meet the most wisest and intellectual of the four was definitely a dream come true for him. He had heard stories from both his father and Botan, his caretaker, about the adventures the group had, but Koenma had always found a fascination with the stories of the cunning fox spirit. White fox spirit, to be more specific.

But right now, he was more focused on …

"So this is what a solid body feels like …" he murmured to himself as he made his way through the greenery towards the temple. "Feels strange … and a little heavy …"

When he arrived at the temple, he was about to slide open the door of one of the internal rooms before the door for the next room opened unexpectedly. Hazel eyes gazed impassively at him.

"Good afternoon, Koenma-sama. May I inquire as to why you are here?" said Kurapika coolly as he watched Koenma's eyes light up.

"Kurapika-kun!" exclaimed Koenma gleefully, practically bouncing up to the blond. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Three months, to be more specific," answered Kurapika. "Weren't you busy with manufacturing wands and communication devices?"

"Oh, those are finished," said Koenma offhandedly. "I've got some extra information for you and I need to speak with Kurama."

"Someone mentioned me?"

Kurapika moved aside as Kurama appeared at the doorway. Koenma gapped openly.

"Y-You're Kurama?" he exclaimed, his eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You look … err, different than what I expected."

The redhead quirked an amused eyebrow. "Really? Then what were you expecting?"

"W-Well," stuttered Koenma when he realised how rude he was, "I've always been told that you were a white fox spirit …"

Kurama smiled in understanding. "I see. Rest assure, I am a white fox but let's leave that to a later date. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Koenma nodded in agreement. "That's right, that wizard you're supposed to be …" The child blinked when his eyes fell upon a dog. "Err, where's the wizard and why is there a dog there?"

* * *

"I see," muttered Koenma when the two men had explained the situation. "So that dog is actually the wizard and you have problems with communication."

Sitting between the two, he calmly sipped the herbal tea while he eyed the cautious canine a fair ways front of him. He watched how the dog also eyed him with suspicion and how the body stance was alert. Then, he slowly lowered the cup onto the table and let out a soft breath. "That is not a dog."

Kurama and Kurapika blinked simultaneously.

"That would make more sense," Kurama said thoughtfully, "for a dog that reacts and thinks like a human."

Kurapika nodded in agreement. "And I wouldn't doubt if wizards have found a way to shape shift."

"Actually, they have," Koenma said, taking another sip of tea, "but it has its limits: they can only change into one animal that suits their personality and or interests. It's called their Animagus form and only a few can perform the transformation properly and perfectly. For this wizard –" Here, Koenma waved a hand at the canine. "– to be able to transform so flawlessly is astounding."

The two older men glanced at each other before they nodded in silent agreement. Kurapika stood up and approached the dog, who froze in fear, and began to untie the rope.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," the Kuruta whispered chillingly, causing the dog's back to stiffen. "Just as long as you don't try to escape."

When the bonds came loose, the dog was about to bolt when Kurama let bloom a golden-yellowish flower. The scent from the flower hit the sensitive nose of the dog and the dog's eyes glazed over before he relaxed and sat obediently on the tatami mat.

"What's that?" asked Koenma, curious at the effect of the flower.

"It's a Makai plant called Alegrum where it promotes a positive mood. There is a similar plant in the Ningenkai called St. John's Wort but this one is stronger to the point where the affected would even think his worst enemy is his best friend."

Koenma winced. "Ouch, I can't believe there's something like this that exists."

The fox spirit shrugged. "Well, it it's only a mid-level plant and not a lot of demons use it anyways, with their usual methods of slash-and-hack to deal with their enemies and all."

Kurapika stepped forward and commanded the dog to convert back into his human form. Submissively, the unfocused canine immediately turned back into a dog. In its place was a scrawny man who looked like he was suffering from malnutrition with shaggy black hair and tight waxy skin. Fathomless grey eyes continued to stay in a trance while an incredibly ludicrous grin spread across his face, showing his ghastly yellow teeth.

The blond turned to the redhead, who was suppressing a laugh, and asked, "Is he supposed to be grinning like that?"

Kurama coughed politely. "Well, it's a side effect. Don't be surprised if he starts drooling or arbitrarily starts jumping on you."

"… And there's no alternative?"

"None at hand."

Koenma, on the other hand, was laughing without constraints.

Kurapika sighed. "It'll have to do." Turning his full attention to the dog-turned-brainless-man, he started the interrogation, his English bringing out crisp and precise questions which were followed by the man's slurred answers.

* * *

"Where's the last place you remember being?"

"Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries."

"Who's the last person you saw?"

"Bellatrix, my cousin."

"Why is that?"

"She killed me."

"Why'd she kill you?"

"She's a Death Eater."

"What's a Death Eater?"

"Voldemort's henchmen."

"Where does Voldemort reside?"

"I don't know."

"Why were you up against a Death Eater?"

"I wanted to save Harry."

"What's Harry's full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"… What relation do you have with Harry Potter?"

"I'm his godfather."

* * *

Kurapika paused for a moment and turned towards the remaining two in the room, who in turn looked up in confusion.

"… I believe we've found ourselves a valuable source of information."

* * *

**AN**: I hope that the whole name switching thing for Koenma-to-Enma and the new Koenma didn't confuse you too much. I'll come around to explaining that in a future chapter.

Koenma is, so far, the only OC in the story introduced. I was a bit worried about creating him because of the whole general dislike of OCs in the fan fiction world, but he is essential to the plot. Also, you can't really have an Enma without a Koenma.

And yes, as promised, I added a bit more Hiei. He's a bit hard to write because he's such a confusing character and you just don't know how he would react to certain situations.

Well, that's one long AU. I guess I really do need a stress reliever. Hope you liked this chapter, though a little shorter than I originally promised, and hopefully the next one would be up faster than this one. Oh, and thank you to all you reviewers! You guys have made me so happy! If you want to critic my work, then feel free to do so since my sister doesn't have time to look over my work anymore. Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes. Until next time, ciao for now!

:

**IMPORTANT! **I don't know if anyone has noticed, but it's been years since I last updated this story. For one, I've lost all my notes, research and pre-written chapters when my laptop crashed... literally. As in my laptop was thrown to the ground and smashed to pieces, that sort of literal, meaning all data was lost. For another, I'm currently studying in university and simply don't have the time to dedicate myself to re-think this story at the moment. I know some people have been anticipating this story but right now, I just _can't_. I'm really sorry.

I _might_ think of recreating a similar story later on when I'm not so pre-occupied; at this point, I don't think I'll be able to continue this story without confusing myself, to be honest.

I'd just like to give my sincerest thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers of this story; I couldn't be more thankfully for all the support I've gotten even though I'm such a bad writer.

Well, that's all I'll say for now. When the time comes, hopefully I can bring an even better story in the fan fiction verse, one that I will complete. Until then, ciao for now!


End file.
